


Master Miller's Mistletoe Misadventures

by fangirl728



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Peace Walker, Randomness, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl728/pseuds/fangirl728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaz attempts to be loved, but he keeps going to the wrong person.</p>
<p>A cute fan comic that I admittedly drew in hours. A new part will be uploaded every day until the final part on Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

No one on MSF seems to understand that you're supposed to kiss the first person you meet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Technically Nuke didn't leave you for another man, Kaz. just saying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Keep in mind we here at fangirl728 (and by that I mean myself) do believe in bisexuality, but for the purposes of this comic STRANGELOVE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and all that jazz. New chapters of [DFTM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4920481/chapters/11307556) should be out by the new year... hopefully?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. BTW, I finally got a tumblr, and right now I have no followers and am following no one. So if you follow me, I'll follow you. [My Tumblr is here.](http://fangirl728.tumblr.com/)


End file.
